1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment for a host vehicle, and more particularly to an attachment to a host vehicle for moving a selected item that is rigidly constructed and can pull or lift heavy objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many objects need to be moved from time to time. Sometimes, moving an intended object can be accomplished without the aid of a machine. That is, the object is light enough and small enough so that a person can safely lift, push, pull or otherwise move the object. People use machines to move objects that they cannot safely lift, push, pull or otherwise move.
Of the many available machines, some of the most commonly used host vehicles are tractors and skid loaders. These and other types of host vehicles use interchangeable attachments made for being removeably connected to the host vehicle. A tractor frequently has a three point hitch, which is a type of hitch that is well understood in the industry. Skid loaders are also widely used in the industry, and their respective attachment mechanisms are well understood. Of course, many interchangeable attachments have been developed for these and other types of vehicles.
Sometimes, people use common or standard attachments for unintended purposes. For example, people sometimes loop a chain over the distal end of a fork lift attachment, and then move about with heavy objects suspended by the chain. The dangers of using a fork lift attachment in this manner are apparent, because a fork lift attachment normally has no mechanism to ensure that the chain will remain in place on the fork lift attachment. Other examples of unnecessary risk may immediately come to mind. In an attempt to avoid this and other inherently dangerous situations, use specific attachments have been developed. For example, a hook has been proven effective at securely holding a chain. Several other examples are provided below. While those attachments perform well for their intended purpose, they each can be improved upon.
One example is used with a three point hitch and has a receiver and the capability to tow gooseneck trailers. This three point hitch adapter is presently marketed by Northern Tool and Equipment Catalog Co. of Burnsville, Minn. on its website, northerntool.com. under item number 124,692. The gooseneck hitch is not offset from the remainder of the adapter. This is undesirable because the remainder of the adapter can interfere with the use of the gooseneck hitch. When attached to a three point hitch, the gooseneck hitch is undesirably close to the rear of the tractor. This potentially results in the gooseneck hitch causing discomfort to the driver of the tractor because the driver's back can rub against the gooseneck hitch. Further, the items attached to the gooseneck hitch can contact the back of the tractor when the tractor makes a sharp turn, potentially damaging the tractor and the items being moved by the tractor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,247 and 4,850,789 to Zimmerman show an interfacing lift hitch. FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,247 shows a tow bar extending through the base. Yet, no standard two-inch tow bar is shown. Further, extending the tow bar through the base is undesirable in that the portion of the tow bar that extends through the base can get caught on other objects, and is exposed to the elements. Exposing the end of the tow bar to the elements can accelerate rust buildup, and can effectively prevent removal of the tow bar from the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,000 to Mousel shows a hydraulic lift attachment for tractors, wherein the frame is supported by the tractor drawbar. No receiver is shown for connecting a drawbar for pulling another object. A boom is shown to pivot about a tubular member. A pivotal connection is undesirably weaker than a stationary connection and also is undesirably more complicated. Any malfunction, either in the individual moving components or the links, can cause the entire attachment to fail.
French Publication Number 2,587,017 to Andrieux shows an attachment. In particular, FIG. 1 of this publication shows a moveable boom with a hook and a base having offset plates. The offset plates do not appear to be compatible with attachments that are insertable into a standard receiver. Further, no gooseneck hitch is shown. The moveable boom lacks the structural rigidity that a rigidly fixed boom would have, is undesirably complicated, and is at an increased risk of failure.
Kingkutter Incorporated of Winfield, Ala. manufactures a boom pole having model designation “BP.” This boom pole has bracing attached to the base and boom. That bracing is straight and attaches to the boom far removed from the distal end of the boom. A reinforcement bar is shown apparently to give support to the distal end of the boom. Use of the reinforcement bar adds to the number of parts of the boom pole, which undesirably adds to the complexity of the design. Further, the location of the reinforcement bar prevents the boom pole from having a connector, such as a gooseneck hitch, on the top of the boom. Several other features of the Kingkutter Incorporated boom pole are also undesirable. First, the lift pins appear only to be welded to the base. Second, two plates are shown to be merely welded to the boom. The two pins and two plates connect the boom pole to a tractor's three point hitch. Yet, this connection is undesirably weak because of how the two pins and two plates are connected to the boom pole, respectively. These connections can have a limiting affect on the capacity of the boom pole. Still further, the Kingkutter Incorporated boom pole only shows a lifting loop. This boom pole therefore has an undesirably limited practicality.
Thus, there exists a need to solve these and other problems.